


A Reunion

by Blizzardshock



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Gaunter is Creepy, Minor Eldritch Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardshock/pseuds/Blizzardshock
Summary: Geralt had honestly hoped that O'Dimm's defeat would have been the last time he had to lay eyes on the Man of Glass.
Kudos: 6





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, really, except like one suggestion that the Gaunter O'Dimm we see isn't actually what he looks like

Geralt was in a dark empty void. A mostly empty void. There was an omnipresent dull red glow on the horizon, a horizon he knew existed because he was definitely standing on something solid.

Geralt didn’t remember how he got where he was. He was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep in an inn in Vizima. Where was he?

“Hello there, Geralt.”

His blood chilled. Geralt slowly turned around, horror squeezing his lungs.

O’Dimm smiled at him, looking far too put together for something that had been banished from their realm. Geralt had thought, hoped, that he’d have more time. He wasn’t prepared to deal with O’Dimm right now. He wasn’t even sure what was happening!

“O’Dimm,” he said with a remarkable amount of composure.

“I must apologize for my words the last time we met,” O’Dimm said with a serene smile, “I was rather looking forward to having Olgierd’s soul, and when you beat me I was rather upset.”

Geralt weighed his options. O’Dimm no longer needed him. If he wasn’t careful, there really wasn’t anything keeping the man (demon? Monster? ...god?) from killing him.

“...I wasn’t that bothered, apology accepted,” he finally said.

“Excellent! I sincerely hope that clears out all the bad feelings between us!” O’Dimm cried, smile brightening as he clapped his hands together.

Geralt sincerely hoped his disbelief wasn’t obvious.

“Is that all you called me here for?” he asked, glancing around the nothingness like he expected to see something.

“Oh no, of course not!” O’Dimm’s voice didn’t change, but Geralt suddenly felt colder.

O’Dimm sauntered closer, arms crossing over his chest.

“Do you have any idea how long it's been since anyone managed to beat me?” he asked, faint mania sparking in his eyes, “The last one who did wasn’t nearly so… interesting as you.”

“I’m really not that interesting-” Geralt tried to protest.

“Of course you are,” O’Dimm said firmly, “you may well be one of the most interesting people on your continent. If not your world. I was curious about you even before you beat me, you know. Connected to so many stories, influencing them and making them yank so many other strings in response… honestly, it’s rare to find someone so deeply embroiled in the fate of so many others. I daresay you are fascinating.”

That was quite possibly the last thing Geralt ever wanted to be called by something like O’Dimm. He swallowed but determinedly did not step back from O’Dimm like part of him very much wanted to. He refused to show his fear, even when O’Dimm began circling him, looking him up and down like one might a prized pig.

“I arranged this little meeting to talk to you, obviously, and also to tell you this…” O’Dimm stopped in front of Geralt, eyes turning a sickening yellow as shadows climbed his skin, morphing his features into something altogether inhuman. “You’ve caught my attention, Geralt of Rivia. You were able to best me before. How many more times do you think you’ll get lucky?”

“It wasn’t luck,” Geralt growled before he could stop himself.

O’Dimm laughed, his voice echoing with the tones of something much, much larger.

“I do hope you’re not lying to me. You will be a very short-lived wonder otherwise.”

For a moment, Geralt was certain he could see something behind O’Dimm, something massive and darker than the nothing surrounding them, something that seemed to be wearing O’Dimm like a hand puppet - then he bolted out of the bed he was in, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Geralt looked around wildly, seeing nothing out of place. His skin was chilled with sweat, and his heart was pounding like he’d just been running. What the hell even was that dream?

He got to his feet shakily. It had just been a dream. Even if O’Dimm was back, Geralt hadn’t made any deal. He was fine. He was probably fine.

...there was a piece of untouched paper on the bed he had just rolled out of.

Geralt stared at it, then carefully grabbed it and flipped it over.

Written in a fine cursive script, the note read, “I’ll be watching. -Gaunter”.

Dread coiled in his belly. This could not end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a thing for Lovecraftian Horrors going "Ah yes, my Friend! :)" and said "friend" just screaming in terror.
> 
> Does Gaunter think Geralt is his friend? No. Is he going to poke his nose into Geralt's life anyway? Yes. He's looking for entertainment, and unfortunately for Geralt, he's found it.


End file.
